


Moonrise, Moonset

by moomintroll_stan_account



Category: Canada's Drag Race RPF, RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff-adjacent?, I'm pushing the Agenda of TALL KYNE, Kiki and Kyne miscommunicate in any au they're in, Kiki doesn't know, Kyara miscommunication couple we been knew folks, Kyne is a werewolf, M/M, Miscommunication shenanigans?, Possible UTI references?, Rambling in the Tags, Sexual escapades? in the forest? NOT IN THIS FANFIC, and if i have to make her a monster then i have to do it, look i just want kyne to be the taller one in some capacity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomintroll_stan_account/pseuds/moomintroll_stan_account
Summary: Kiara's been suspicious of Kyne's recent behavior but will he be able to handle the truth behind it?
Relationships: Kyne/Kiara Schatzi
Kudos: 4





	Moonrise, Moonset

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween fanfic!  
> I love this one very much!  
> I wrote this because EXO's Wolf lives in my mind rent free!

It’s been a month since Kiara got with Kyne when he notices some...changes.

Kyne’s been getting antsy, always on his phone checking his calendar. He notices how he stays up later than usual, his usual excuse being a drag project or college stuff. 

The biggest change, however, is his behavior! he’s more physical with him, clingier and cuddlier than usual.

Kiara’s sure something is up, but he isn’t sure what.

***

Kyne knows the full moon is coming close, he can feel it in his bones. He knows it’s fucked that he still hasn’t told Kiara, but how can he? How can tell his boyfriend he’s a werewolf?

He can tell Kiara’s becoming suspicious of him. His constant worry over the night of the full moon, his sleeping schedule and his recent clingy behavior. 

But can you blame him? The anxiety of the full moon is leading up to his head, and he knows he needs to tell Kiara the truth before it's too late.

***

“Hey babe,” Kiara calls out to Kyne. 

“Yes Kiki? What is it, boo?” Kyne mutters, eyes still glued to his laptop. 

“The other girls were planning a camping trip this saturday, and they wanna know if we can join.” 

Kyne freezes up. ‘ _Shit shit shit shit, this saturday?!’_ He’s already calculated the full moon happening on _saturday_ , so to hear this was sheer coincidence.

“Uhh, I don’t think we can. I’m a little busy right now Kiki,” he sputters out, hands gesturing towards his work.

Kiara pouts. “But Kyne, c’mon! Take a break. You’ve been staying up for days, you _need_ this.” 

‘ _Fuck, he really brought out the big guns. I guess I could slip out at some point. Gotta let the wolf run out.’_

Kyne slumps over in his chair. “Fine, we can go. But I _will_ complain the entire time.” 

Kiara gives a little kiss on Kyne’s forehead, a goofy smile on his face. “I knew you would.”

***

“Hey, Kiki, your _booooyfrieeend_ ’s been taking his time huh?” Boa teases at Kiara.

“Oh shut up, you bitch.” Kiara says, taking a small sip of his beer. He knows BOA’s right, though, Kyne _has_ been peeing for quite some time.

Kiara stands up from his chair, intent on finding Kyne. “I’ll be right back,” he says, turning away from the other girls.

“Ooohhhh, you two gonna kaikai in the woods? Kinky!” Ilona drunkenly squawks out, arm around Scarlett.

Kiara doesn’t say anything, too focused on finding his boyfriend. “Kyne? Kyne! Where are you, mon amour?” No response.

He pushes further and further into the forest when he sees a flash of fur and fangs. He hides behind a bush, afraid of being spotted. A huge wolf, bigger than any he’s seen. He can feel his heart pounding in his chest when the thought of Kyne being vulnerable to the beast pops up. ‘ _Ciboire. Where is he? How could he pee with this monster around?Oh god, I hope he’s-”_

Kiara fumbles backwards when he sees the wolf lock eyes with him. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself as the beast comes closer and closer. Dead silence is in the air as Kiara and the creature are an arm’s length from each other.

“Ki...ki?” The name wrestles itself out of the beast. Kiara’s eyes widen, realizing the familiarity in the voice. 

“Kyne? Is that you? Why are y—” the creature, Kyne, if Kiara wants to believe, sits down in the grass.

“Uhhh, surprise? I knew you were gonna find out some way,” he finishes off with a guttural laugh.

“Th- that y- you’re a—” 

“A werewolf? Yeah, I guess I should have said something.” Kiara slowly steps out of the bushes, brushing off any leaves on him as he does. 

“Is— is this why you’ve been acting so weird? Why you always check dates, why you stay up so late?” 

Kyne nods. “How I got so clingy all of the sudden? Blame the moon on that.” Kiara lets out a deep sigh. 

“So, I guess I have a ‘werewolf boyfriend’ now,” he says, absentmindedly running a hand through Kyne’s soft fur.

“I guess you do.”

***

“Kyne, slow down, my human legs can’t catch up with you!” Kiara yells in between ragged breaths.

Kyne just laughs, the pale moon hanging full and high in the dark blue sky.

It’s been a year since they’re together, a year since the ‘incident’, a year since their first full moon together.

Kyne stops in the middle of the forest, gazing mesmerizingly at the moon. Kiara knows it’s time for the shift. Kiara looks in awe as he sees his lover morph into his beastly form. The change is completed as Kyne lets out a howl, soon followed by the other wolves in the forest. 

He looks back at him, eyes filled with tenderness. Kiara never thought his boyfriend would be a werewolf. But now? He could get used to it.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it!  
> im moominstroll on tumblr!


End file.
